No te despidas de nosotros
by Mamiko22
Summary: Primavera. Una de las estaciones más esperadas en Japón. Por una simple razón, las flores de cerezo. En ellas puedes observar lo hermosa y delicada que es cada cosa en el mundo, además de poder ver como cada uno de sus pétalos caen con tal belleza que hasta da nostalgia que suceda. Una promesa de ver esas hermosas flores con tu familia que no sabes si podrás o no cumplir / KiKasa.


¡Hey hey! ¿Como están? Se que no me extrañaron así que vayamos al grano (?) Lamento no escribir "tanto" como antes -sobs- pero el colegio y esas cosas

me tienen distanciada de lo que me gusta -llora- además con eso de que me metí en el mundo del rol (de nuevo) ando con eso pero...tuve una pequeña mala experiencia con una de mis Otp's así que me estoy dando un tiempo ;_; jaja

Bueno, pero ¡Agradezcan eso! (?) Porque gracias a tanto rolear KiKasa se me ocurrió un Fic de ellos -corazón- y creería que muy pronto traería un MidoTaka, KagaKuro y AoKaga (también tengo muchas ganas de escribir un MidoKi -corazón-) y más KiKasa...y sí, Kuroko no basket se ha llevado mi alma (?)

Bueno, espero que les guste el Fic y eso...lo demás lo pongo al final /o/

Solo una advertencia: Contiene M-preg (hombre embarazado) pero solo eso. Ni parto ni nada (?)

Que lo disfruten~

* * *

La primavera era una de las mejores estaciones que podían presentarse en Japón por solo un motivo, las hermosas flores de cerezo que abrían sus capullos en esa época del año representaban una belleza única e inigualable para toda la población. Era una estación para pasar en compañía bajo los árboles de cerezo y poder contemplar cada uno de ellos acompañados de un novio o novia, amigos o mejor aún toda una la familia unida.

Unos rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de la habitación, logrando despertar a uno de los miembros de la generación de los milagros, pero que ahora no solo era eso. También se había convertido en un piloto de una de las más importantes aerolíneas de Japón, Kise Ryouta. Este pudo llevar sus estudios para la carrera de aviación sin ningún tipo de problema económico. Todo gracias a su trabajo como modelo, en donde la agencia donde ejercía de sus servicios le había ofrecido una jugosa oferta. Si extendía un poco más su contrato, cosa que obviamente haría, le pagarían los gastos relacionados con sus estudios hasta que se graduara. Y aquí lo tienen. Como uno de los pilotos más importantes del país del sol naciente.

No tenía ganas de levantarse, quería pasarse todo el día acostado en su cama, pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar. Ese día le tocaba llevar una carga importante, además de pasajeros, en un vuelo hacia América. — Kise...levántate... — Susurró de forma calmada y con tono de voz dulce hacia su pareja desde el otro lado de la cama, removiéndose en las sabanas al igual que el rubio. — Ryouta, no querrás llegar tarde idiota, vamos levántate. — Expresó el azabache al darle un golpe, no tan fuerte, en su estomago. Ya se le hacía raro que actuara de forma tan dulce en la mañana sin siquiera demostrarle su "afecto" de la manera en que solo él podía hacerlo. Mediante golpes. Nunca faltaban por más de que estuviera en ese estado.

— Ya te escuché Yukiocchi, no hace falta que lo repitas...ni que me golpees... — Replicó con un leve puchero en lo que pasaba su mano de forma suave en la zona donde le había golpeado su pareja. Si era sincero no le molestaba que el otro hiciera eso, era la forma en que la mayoría de veces demostraba el afecto que le sentía, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba desde que salían y eran compañeros de equipo en Kaijo. — Buenos días amor~ — Se acercó lentamente hacia el otro para proporcionarle un suave beso en sus labios, para luego dejar uno en su nariz y por último en su frente. Cada mañana se encargaba de demostrarle lo mucho que le quería, de la manera más afectuosa posible.

— Buenos...días... — Las palabras del ex capitán de Kaijo fueron cortadas por un bostezo.

— Es gracioso que el que me levante de inmediato es el que más sueño tenga. — Rió al ver como su pareja abría su boca para dejar salir un bostezo. Se le notaba un poco cansado pero era normal para la condición en la que estaba. Claramente aquel comentario no tardo en recibir una lección por parte de su amado.

— Cállate que el que debe ir a trabajar es otro, y ese no soy yo. — Dijo llevando su mano hacia los rubios cabellos para tirarlos hacia abajo, ejerciendo solo un poco de fuerza. Estaba cansado, también tenía que admitirlo, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que el de ojos color miel se burlara de la supuesta ironía.

Eso solo causó una mueca de disgusto por parte del rubio la cual se transformó en una risa al ver que el contrario no tenía demasiada fuerza en el agarre hacia sus cabellos. Reprimió una leve carcajada para no molestar con esas supuestas pequeñas bromas al azabache. Así que cuando este por fin decidió soltarlo, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no mover mucho el colchón. Yendo hacia el otro lado del catre para ir a buscar su uniforme en el armario y así poder comenzar a cambiarse para lo que sería un largo día fuera de casa. El cual, si todo marchaba bien, esperaba finalizar lo más antes posible para llegar a ver los cerezos junto al azabache.

Mientras, seguramente el rubio se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos a la vez que se vestía, Kasamatsu estaba ocupado observando con atención como lucía su pareja recién despierto por la mañana. Nunca se cansaría de verlo todas las mañanas de la misma forma, con sus cabellos un poco desordenados pero que aún lucían perfectos además de que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón. Por alguna razón al otro no le gustaba dormir con playera y no le diría nada sobre eso, después de todo el disfrutaba ver la bien marcada figura de su esposo.

El azabache se levanto con cierta dificultad de la cama, pero solo para estirar un poco de su cuerpo. Elevó sus brazos hacia arriba y tomó la palma con una de sus manos para estirarla, repitiendo el proceso con la otra. Estuvo unos pocos minutos o quizás segundos parado ya que luego se sentó en el colchón para acariciar su cuello y masajearlo un poco. Todavía tenía algo de sueño como para levantarse, pero bien sabía que quería hacerle ese día el desayuno a su esposo. Se había vuelto una costumbre desde que este tenía viajes tan importantes más a menudo. Dubai, Londres, París, Berlín, Moscú...cada uno de ellos era para llevar pocos o muchos pasajeros. Todo dependía del nivel de importancia que tuviera el vuelo.

Ahora, más o menos dentro de una hora tendría que partir hacia New York- Estados Unidos. América. Tendría que ir hacia el otro lado del mundo para dejar un paquete importante, que quién sabe que sería porque ni el mismo rubio sabía de que se trataba. Quizás era algo confidencial como solían llamarle.

Sin darse cuenta, Kasamatsu se encontraba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su pareja nunca había volado hasta el país "donde los sueños se hacen realidad" y por alguna razón. No podía hacer nada más que pensar en su seguridad, en su bien, que no le ocurriera nada. — ¿Yukiocchi? — La voz del miembro de la generación de los milagros lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Quién sabe que seguiría pensando si no lo sacaban de ese transe que tenía en su mente.

— Conozco esa mirada y no tienes por qué preocuparte amor. — Pronunció dirigiéndose hacia su pareja, quién se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. Aprovechó esto para arrodillarse y así poder acariciar su vientre con la punta de su nariz y luego proporcionarle un suave beso a esa barriga que ya se encontraba en su octavo mes, casi entrando al noveno. — Regresaré sano y salvo como en todos los viajes ¿Si? — Apoyó su cabeza con suavidad en el vientre del azabache para sentir como su hijo se movía dentro. Como si quisiera decir "Estoy aquí, estoy vivo" — ¿No es así Kouta? — Habló hacia la barriga de su pareja con una sonrisa en su rostro y al parecer este le respondió ya que había sentido una pequeña patadita de su parte.

— Ryouta... — Antes de que pudiera decir algo fue callado por un dulce beso por parte del rubio, la verdad es que no quería que Kise fuera a ese viaje. Tenía un mal presentimiento por alguna razón. Pero si este le decía que todo iría bien, seguramente todo debería estar de esa forma.

Ambas bocas se rozaban con dulzura, por lo cual el azabache ladeó un poco su rostro para profundizar aquel contacto. Al igual que el otro, deseaba probar del sabor de sus labios separando un poco ese lazo que los unía para volver a unirlos en otro beso. Desgraciadamente la necesidad de oxigeno siempre estaba presente así que no les quedo de otra que separarse. — Solo hazme caso y cuídate. — Pronunció abrazando el cuerpo del piloto. — No quiero que nada te pase... — Sujetó con algo de fuerza la camisa de su esposo, como si en ese agarre quisiera liberar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada desde el momento en que había despertado.

— Tranquilo Yukiocchi, me cuidare como dices. Además no puedo fallar a mi promesa ver a mi hijo nacer y a penas te encuentres bien ir a ver las flores de cerezo debajo de un árbol ¿Te acuerdas? En ese mismo donde te pedí que fueras mi esposo. — Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, parándose para luego ayudar a su pareja a realizar lo mismo. El tener casi nueve meses de embarazo no era nada fácil, no. Y mucho si dices ciertas "cosas vergonzosas" en frente de tu pareja. Parecía que por estar en ese estado lo ponía más sensible, motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba siendo golpeado por su pareja en su estomago.

— Diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas... — El azabache desvió su mirada con un leve puchero en sus labios además de un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, causando que la atención del rubio fuera hacia el mismo costado donde estaba observando y, pensándolo mejor así podía robarle un pequeño beso. Funcionó. El de ojos azules sonrió de lado y nuevamente estiró su espalda para pronunciar. — Iré a preparar el desayuno entonces, no tardes. —

El ex capitán de Kaijo bajo las escaleras de forma calmada, tratando de estar tranquilo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se colocó el delantal azul que tenía guardado en el cajón justo debajo de los cubiertos. No quería ensuciar su pijama, es más, no quería tener más ropa sucia para lavar. — Bien... — Dio un suspiro y comenzó a preparar un buen desayuno para que Kise tuviera un buen comienzo de su día. Como siempre, pondría toda su disposición para que fuera perfecto y además...agregarle ese toque de afecto que lo hacía especial según el rubio.

Mientras en la habitación Ryouta se encontraba arreglando unos cuantos papeles y viendo algunas coordenadas que le habían enviado hacia su celular, indicando las rutas aéreas por donde debía hacer surcar el avión donde partiría. Envió un mensaje confirmando que había recibido de forma correcta la información y apretó el costado de su teléfono para bloquearlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Acomodó la camisa de su uniforme dentro del pantalón de vestir negro y lustró un poco sus zapatos para que estuvieran brillantes. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos y tomó la gorra de su uniforme para salir de su habitación, salió de la misma y bajó a toda prisa al oler un aroma exquisito. Como era de esperarse, un desayuno digno de una mañana excelente como esa.

— Me alegro de tener un esposo tan atento. — Rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura del azabache, intentando abrazarlo uniendo sus manos pero un bulto en el estomago de su pareja no lo dejaba completar el abrazo. — Kouta no me deja abrazarte Yukiocchi... — Expresó haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

— Eso debería decirlo yo... — En su rostro se presentó un leve sonrojo, mientras con su mano buscaba la ajena para acariciar de su tersa y blanquecina piel. — Luego podrás abrazarnos a los dos Ryouta, no te quejes. — Rio un poco al ver la expresión del de ojos color miel dando suaves golpecitos en la mano de su esposo. Logrando captar su atención para darle un beso en una de sus mejillas. — Ahora a comer antes de que se enfríe. —

En la mesa había un café negro para él junto con unas rosquillas que tenían glaseado de color rosa, celeste y amarillo. Sus favoritas. Además estas tenían los típicos granulados de diversos colores que se les suelen poner encima, y mejor aún, ni siquiera eran compradas. Todo lo que tenía en frente suyo eran postre hechos por su pareja el día anterior y que hasta ahora sabían totalmente deliciosos. Mientras que su pareja se había preparado un tazón de arroz junto a fruta con algo de miel y chocolate en un costado, seguramente era un antojo por su embarazo.

Agradeció la comida y empezó por el café, soplando un poco del líquido al ver que estaba caliente y para luego darle un gran sorbo. No estaba ni muy dulce ni muy amargo, el sabor era en el término medio que tanto le gustaba. Al mismo tiempo en que tomaba el café, mordió una de las rosquillas de glaseado celeste para probas de su sabor, parando de vez en cuando para comentar sobre lo bien que cocinaba su esposo y la suerte que tenía de haberse casado con este. Sonriendo de vez en cuando ante los comentarios del otro y ante los sonrojos que causaban las menciones que hacía hacia el azabache, pero es que de verdad le amaba mucho y ese día se sentía más cariñoso que de costumbre.

No quería irse de casa ¿No podía otro piloto hacer el vuelo hacia América? No. Tenía que hacerlo. Había recordado que justo ese día la mayoría de sus superiores tenían una reunión importante por temas de la seguridad de los pasajeros además de los pilotos.

Miró el reloj, no estaba retrasado pero era mejor salir de casa en ese momento. — Nos vemos amor. — Llevó su mano a los finos cabellos negros de su pareja para acariciarlos y besó su frente con dulzura. Se apartó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta para poder irse hacia su trabajo pero fue detenido por una fuerte palmada en su espalda. — ¿¡Ahora que hice!? — Expresó con una sonrisa nerviosa para ocultar el dolor que le había causado ese golpe.

— ¿No se te olvida algo? — Enarcó una ceja hacia arriba al mirar al rubio, esperaba que este no fuera tan despistado.

— Mmh — Pensó por unos instantes. Tenía sus llaves para entrar en el departamento si es que llegaba más tarde de lo acordado. Su gorra sujeta en una de las hebillas de su cinturón todo estaba en su lugar, pero cuando palmeó uno de los bolsillos delanteros ya sabía que le faltaba. — Mi placa... —

— Serás... — El azabache suspiro pesado y la sacó de donde la tenía escondida en ese momento para colocársela. - No puedes olvidar algo tan importante como esto Ryouta ¿Qué pasa si no te dejan pilotear el avión solo porque olvidaste tu placa? -

— No creo que lo hagan, ya me conocen y... — Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver como su pareja apretaba con fuerza su camisa, acercándose cada vez más hacia él en pasos lentos. — ¿Yukiocchi? —

— Por favor... — Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con su barriga de casi nueve meses. — Ten cuidado... — Primera vez que tenía ese mal presentimiento albergado en su corazón, miedo, aunque siempre existía el temor porque este se fuera y nunca regresara a su hogar. Pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentirlo y quería que Kise supiera a través de ese contacto lo que pensaba y que por favor supiera cuidarse de todo peligro.

El rubio no hizo nada más que corresponder aquel abrazo con casi la misma fuerza, solo que este se limitó a besar la frente del azabache, luego sus mejillas y por último sus dulces labios. Acariciando con suavidad la espalda del contrario. - Me cuidare ¿Si? No te preocupes amor. — Nuevamente volvió a unir ambas bocas en un beso pero esta vez bajo una de sus manos hacia el vientre del contrario para frotarlo con delicadeza. — Además tengo que estar presente para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo ¿No? -Sonrió mirando con ternura a Kouta, todavía faltaba para tenerlo en sus brazos pero estaba impaciente porque naciera, ya estaba ansioso por conocer y ver el rostro de su hijo. Fruto del amor que le tenía a su pareja.

— Se te hará tarde...amor... — Pronunció el azabache con un leve sonrojo, la verdad es que no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, incluso ahora, pero a veces podía tener esos momentos de demostración de afecto hacia su pareja. — Nos vemos, Ryouta... — Sonrió pero ese gesto desapareció al ver como el rubio partía del departamento hacia su trabajo. Dio un suspiro al pensar que tenía que estar bien por su hijo, por Kouta. Cualquier cosa podría afectar a su embarazo y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con el tema de sus emociones.

Miró el reloj y todavía era muy temprano como para ir a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaría para el almuerzo y de paso la cena. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a la cama para calmarse un poco, le vendría bien despejar un poco su mente de todos esos pensamientos innecesarios. Además, necesitaría fuerzas para ir al supermercado por los alimentos que necesitaría para cocinarse un rico almuerzo además de una deliciosa cena en la noche para los dos. Para su hijo y para él. Porque siendo sinceros, el rubio estaría como todo un día fuera de casa así que no estaría presente sino hasta el otro día. Eso significaba que tendría que salir en la noche para buscar ingredientes para unos...quizás prepararía panqueques. Era lo mejor, pero por ahora se preocuparía de descansar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En algún lugar de Japón, dos personas discutían por teléfono.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes?

— _Lo siento pero es que..._

— ¡No hay excusa y lo sabes! ¡Ya estaba todo planeado para hoy!

— _¿¡Sabe quién es la persona que manejara el avión!?_

— ¡No me grites! ¡Tienes menos derecho que nadie a hacerlo! Y si, lo sé. ¿Kise Ryota no es así?

— _Tiene familia o está en camino un niño según tengo informado y si las cosas se van de las manos...no, no podría hacerlo..._

— Entonces lo haré yo mismo.

— _Esp-_ — Fin de la llamada. Le habían colgado. Quién estaba detrás del teléfono suponía que ahora no tendría cargo de conciencia por lo que se haría. Después de todo el no sería quien tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero ¿Por qué todavía se sentía culpable?

* * *

 _"Buenos días a todos los pasajeros presentes en este vuelo, espero que disfruten de su viaje hacia América, o mejor conocida como la tierra donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Les solicito que apaguen cualquier dispositivo electrónico que estén usando y también que usen los cinturones de seguridad ubicados hacia los costados de sus asientos. Sin más que decir, disfruten del vuelo."_

Apagó el radio por donde indicaba a los pasajeros que debían hacer en su momento y lo dejó a un costado de la cabina. Al recibir a los pocos minutos la confirmación de que ya podía llevar al cabo el vuelo hacia América, atrajo el volante hacia su pecho y despegó. Sin duda alguna la mejor vista de todo paisaje la tenía el conductor, el poder ver las nubes en frente suyo, pasar a través de ellas y luego por encima. Viendo como cada parte de la ciudad de Japón se iba haciendo más pequeña conforme mayor altura alcanzaba, era uno de los privilegios de ser piloto.

Cuando alcanzaron la altura suficiente le indicó a su copiloto que tomara el mando por unos minutos, quería estirarse un poco. Después de todo sería un viaje bastante largo. Catorce horas por así decirlo. Ida y vuelta lo hacían un total de veintiocho horas, mucho tiempo fuera de casa, con suerte llegaría al otro día a desayunar.

Para su sorpresa, las horas pasaron demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro ya se encontraban a tan solo cuarenta minutos de aterrizar en suelo norteamericano, lo cual significaba una cosa. Debía pedir autorización para que permitieran que el avión se estacionara en la pista. —...— Antes de que pudiera hablar a la torre de control desde los auriculares que tenía puestos, escuchó un disparo. — Me imagino que tú también lo escuchaste. — Miró sorprendido a su copiloto y trago saliva al sentir una corriente de aire por su cuello. El disparo había impactado en la puerta, seguido de otro que solo hizo un agujero en el vidrio delantero del avión. Oh no.

— ¡Abran la puerta cabrones! ¡Vamos! ¡Si no quieren que nadie de aquí salga herido abran! — Se escuchó una voz gruesa del otro lado de la puerta. Sea quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado estaba demasiado exaltado y seguramente podría cometer cualquier locura. Lo mejor era hacerle caso para evitar daños peores. Las personas solo se las escuchaba murmurando con cierta desesperación, y de vez en cuando se podía oír algún que otro grito rogando por no querer morir en ese momento. — ¡Vamos! ¡Que van a morir muchos si no me obedecen! — De nuevo otro disparo pero esta vez hacia el techo, dejando escuchar el sonido de una bala cayendo.

— ¡E-enseguida! — Pronunció su compañero con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, era de esperarse después de todo nadie podría esperarse que algo como eso sucediera. ¿Cómo una persona podía evadir los controles de seguridad y lograr pasar un arma? ¡Era ridículo!

— Ya era hora estúpido, y esto por lo que sabrán es un secuestro. Más te vale obedecerme señor "Modelo" — Apartó bruscamente al castaño que era su compañero para dirigirse hacia Kise y poner su pistola en su cabeza. — O si no ya sabes lo que te espera. —

No podía hacer nada, estaba en un estado de shock porque ni siquiera podía llorar o gritar por ayuda o incluso apretar el botón que había en uno de los costados del volante para indicar una emergencia. Para que se enterraran que el avión había sido tomado por un loco que mataría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

— ¡Responde! — Golpeó con el mango de la pistola al capitán del avión para que contestara a su petición.

— E-está bien... — Respondió el de orbes color miel a regañadientes, volviendo de vuelta en si luego de aquel golpe. Lamentándose por no hacer nada al respecto en ese momento. — ¿Qué quiere que haga? — Por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer a los caprichos de ese desquiciado, por lo menos hasta que encontrara alguna solución al problema.

— No sé si te enteraste, pero en ese avión viaja una carga importante hacia New York ¿Sabes lo que es? —

El rubio negó con la cabeza observando como una gran carcajada salía por parte del hombre.

— Que idiota eres...bueno, aquí va una de las joyas más preciadas de la nación ¿Adivina quién es? La hija del presidente. Y esa chica, Dios sabe lo buena que esta. —

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — Respondió en lo que nuevamente recibía un golpe en su cabeza por parte del mango de la pistola.

— Deja que termine de hablar infeliz... — Gruño. — Quiero que desvíes este avión hacia Miami para que pueda escapar al puerto con esa mocosa y hacerla mía. Además... — Relamió sus labios como si hablara del plato más apetitoso de su vida. — ¿Sabes lo que pagarían sus padres por tenerla de vuelta? Solo imagínalo. Dinero además de la virginidad de esa señorita...dos pájaros de un tiro. — Rió sin descaro alguno al pronunciar lo último. No podía creer que hubiera personas así en este mundo.

— ¡Desgraciado! — Gritó el copiloto en lo que buscaba el arma para en un intento fallido por obtenerla, por desgracia eso no serviría por el momento.

— ¡Yoshira! — Gritó el rubio al ver como el arma del sujeto pasaba de su cabeza hacia el rostro de su compañero.

Su mente ya había adelantado la imagen que se venía y podría jurar que vio al castaño tirado en el suelo con un agujero en su frente, no, no...todos menos perder a uno de sus compañeros en un vuelo. Gracias al cielo, aunque no sabía si podría agradecer en ese momento, el disparo que se había escuchado no había dado en su cabeza. Solo impactó por encima de su hombro dejando una herida por donde había pasado el proyectil, apenas un pequeño rasguño. - Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme mocoso. O la próxima bala ira en tu boca. - El tipo elevó su rodilla para golpear en el estomago del otro con tal fuerza que lo dijo tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, abrazándose a su estomago con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca abierta para tomar bocanadas de aire.

— Si me disculpas...voy a hacer un "adelanto" con algunas de esas señoritas del avión, todas están buenas así que ¿Por qué no tirármelas una por una hasta que llegue a mi destino? — Salió de la cabina para ir hacia el pasillo del avión en busca de la primera linda mujer que encontró. Esta no tardo en gritar por ser llevada a la fuerza hacia el baño, y nadie podía hacer nada porque el tipo ya había disparado dos veces a quienes se interpusieron. Pero ninguna herida de gravedad, solo apuntaba hacia el costado de sus cuerpos, justo en el estomago para que estos se retorcieran del dolor.

No podía soportarlo, no, lo que iba hacer era muy idiota de su parte así que colocó el avión en automático volviendo a la ruta original de destino, New York. Y le informó a su compañero que pase lo que pase hiciera que esas personas llegaran sanas y salvas a su destino. — Vuelvo en cinco minutos. — Corrió con cautela hacia el baño, tomando una pistola que tenía en casos de seguridad en su bolsillo. Observó con atención las miradas de los pasajeros y gracias a estas además de los gritos provenientes del baño, supo donde se encontraba aquella escoria. — ¡Déjala! — Pronunció en lo que apartaba de un jalón al hombre de la chica, llevándolo hacia atrás para salir del baño y que supiera enfrentar sus actos.

— Mocoso insolente... — No podía hacer mucho sin un arma, no se la iba a dejar fácil así que comenzó a golpear al rubio en su estomago con tal fuerza que causo que este escupiera sangre. — ¿Todavía no aprendes Kise Ryouta? Anda ¡Dispara si tienes los huevos para hacerlo! —

Ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo y, al parecer el hombre se canso de todo el asunto de tener que golpear al rubio para que este desistiera de hacerse el héroe del día, no le quedaba y odiaba a los tipos así. Tomó la pistola que el otro tenía entre su mano y comenzaron a forcejearla entre ellos, todo se volvió una lucha entre quién tendría bajo su mando el arma. —...— De pronto se escuchó un disparo. Kise comenzó a sentirse mareado y buscaba tocándose toda la extensión de su torso un rastro de sangre o algo pero no había nada. — Que ironía, quién se hirió a si mismo fuiste tú... — El hombre se encontraba respirando los últimos momentos de vida que le quedaban, mientras el otro dirigía su atención hacia lo afectados. Buscando los botiquines de emergencia para que fueran atendidos por un médico, que por esas casualidades de la vida, estaba presente. Por suerte no hubo alguna muerte que lamentar, salvo la del infeliz que se encontraba en el piso del avión.

— ¡Ryouta! ¡Cuidado! — Gritó su compañero desde la cabina yendo a toda velocidad hacia él pero ¿Por qué?

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete...siete balas impactaron en su cuerpo. Pero ya por la cuarta más o menos comenzó a recordar toda su vida. El momento en que se había unido al entrenamiento de basket en Teiko, cuando se decidió que por fin jugaría como titular...cuando conoció por primera vez a Kasamatsu Yukio a través de sus golpes y la jerarquía que tanto odiaba. Y como era cautivado con cada una de sus palabras de respetar a sus superiores. Los primeros partidos, las victorias y las derrotas con Kaijo. El primer beso con su superior, cuando se confesó, la primera cita...la tercera...la quinta...la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Todos esos recuerdos pasaban en tan solo unos cinco segundos en lo que caía al suelo por el impacto de las balas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Más memorias venían a su mente, en lo que iba cerrando sus ojos. Se sentía cansado y como si flotara en una nube ¿Por qué estaba sobre algo húmedo? Oh, era su sangre.

— Yo no soy el único que morirá, cabrón... — Pronunció el hombre en lo que dejaba caer la su mano con el arma en el suelo. Ya había muerto en su totalidad, pero por desgracia no había partido antes de hacer más daño.

El castaño corrió lo más rápido que pudo para dar atención al cuerpo casi sin vida del rubio. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que le caracterizaba además, respiraba con dificultad y pestañeaba con pesadez. No. Todo menos eso. — ¡Ryota! ¡Vamos! N-no te vayas...tienes que vivir por Kasamatsu-san y Kouta...Kise por favor ¡No mueras! — Su voz temblaba a la vez que unas lágrimas salían de los costados de sus ojos. Se sentía tan imbécil por no haber hecho algo a tiempo, quizás si en un momento atrás lo hubiera detenido no habría ocurrido nada de esto.

— Llévalos...sanos a su...destino... — Pronunció con voz temblorosa hacia el copiloto, tomando su mano con dificultad para indicar que prestara atención a sus últimas palabras. — Dile a...Yukiocchi... — Tosió al tener bastante sangre acumulada en su garganta, lo que mostraba que poco a poco su estado iba empeorando más de lo que estaba. — Que siempre...lo amaré... — Unas lágrimas junto con una sonrisa nostálgica se hicieron presentes en su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior para terminar de hablar con sus últimas fuerzas. — Y...que...lamento no poder ver a nuestro hijo... — Trago su propia sangre y comenzó a llorar con cada recuerdo, con cada frase que decía y además...por todos los momentos que no viviría con su familia. — Lo siento Kouta...papá no estará pres..en..te... — Sus ojos color miel ahora se habían vuelto de un tono obscuro y su respiración había cesado. Kise había fallecido a los pocos minutos de recibir el impacto de siete balas en su pecho dando en los puntos más débiles del cuerpo de un ser humano.

En el avión solo se escuchaba un silencio por parte de los hombres presentes, salvo Yoshira que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su compañero además de las mujeres que sollozaban al ver el cuerpo del joven modelo, excelente piloto y buen esposo tirado en el suelo sin algún rastro de vida en su cuerpo.

Como lo quería el rubio, aterrizó el avión sin dificultad alguna soportando el dolor que tenía en su pecho. La angustia que tenía por ser un completo inútil y no haber hecho nada al respecto. Mientras dejaba el avión en New York el único médico que había presente se dedicó en cuidar del cuerpo sin vida del capitán. Así que apenas hicieron contacto con el pavimento trasladaron el cuerpo en una ambulancia hacia el hospital más cercano. Los médicos de guardia hicieron todo lo posible para reanimarlo pero por desgracia hace mucho tiempo que Kise dejo de estar al lado de ellos.

La hija del presidente llegó sana y salva a su hogar, después de todo se había albergado en la clase turista para no despertar sospechas de sujetos como el hombre que había entrado con un arma en el avión. Aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de quién dirigía el avión, a causa de la inseguridad y del descuido por parte de los guardias tuvo que pagar con su propia vida.

* * *

En el otro lado del mundo, en Japón, Kasamatsu se encontraba haciendo las compras para lo que al día siguiente tendría una cena con su pareja. En lo que había tomado un paquete de arroz del mostrador este se le había caído seguido de tomar otras cosas. — Algo está mal... — Por alguna razón sus manos temblaban y lo primero en que pensó fue en su esposo. — Ryouta...por favor, regresa lo más rápido posible. —

* * *

Al día siguiente casi al medio día Yoshira fue a visitar a la pareja de quien era su ex capitán. Tocó con dificultad la puerta de la residencia de la familia Kise y espero ser atendido. A penas fue abierta la puerta las preguntas no tardaron en venir por parte del azabache.

 _¿Dónde está Ryouta?_

 _¿No se supone que estaba contigo?_

 _¿P-por qué no me respondes Yoshira?_

— Kasamatsu-san... — Apretó fuerte sus manos sintiéndose mal por lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía que ser fuerte para no quebrarse y brindar todo el apoyo que necesitara hacia el azabache. — Tome asiento. — Dijo y esperó que este se calmara para soltar la noticia. — Durante el vuelo hacia New York un...imbécil entró al avión con una pistola. Todo porque quería llevarse consigo a la hija del presidente de Estados Unidos que viajaba dentro, y si, ella era la carga preciada del avión. Y Ryouta...al querer impedir que murieran inocentes lo detuvo pero, al parecer no fue lo suficiente... —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me digas que... — La voz del azabache comenzó a quebrarse a medida que el relato terminaba. No quería pensar que todo ese mal presentimiento que tenía desde ayer en la madrugada era verdad, todo menos eso.

— Esta muerto. Kise Ryouta murió al ser baleado por ese infeliz que ahora permanece en el infierno. — El castaño frunció su ceño para aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de su rostro pero no iba a dejarlas salir. No se lo permitiría.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el departamento, el cual fue desapareciendo al escucharse los gritos de desesperación por parte del de ojos azules. — No…— Quería creer que aquello no era cierto, no podía ser de esa manera, no. — ¡No es verdad! ¡No pude serlo! — Gritó con desesperación al pararse para y tomar una de las chaquetas del perchero. — ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Se que él está en la agencia a estas horas! — Abrió la puerta para ir corriendo hacia el trabajo del rubio pero fue detenido por quién era el copiloto de su pareja.

— ¡K-kasamatsu-san! Si sigue así solo se hará más daño. — El castaño intentaba parar de la forma más delicada posible al azabache, en el estado que presentaba no podía tener emociones fuertes. Lo que lo llevó a pensar si había hecho bien en darle la terrible noticia, pero tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

— ¡Déjame! Quiero... ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Ryouta está vivo! — No quería reconocer que la persona que había amado ahora ya no se encontraba a su lado, con su radiante sonrisa que hacía que los días más nublados se convirtieran en soleados, la persona a quién había jurado amor eterno. Kise ya no estaba, había partido. Lo peor de todo esto es que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. — ¿¡Por qué!? — Gritó cayendo arrodillado hacia el suelo junto al castaño, derramando abundantes lágrimas que viajaban desde los costados de su rostro hasta el suelo. — ¡Kise Idiota! ¿¡Por que nos dejaste tan pronto!? — Se abrazó a su vientre con fuerza sintiendo como este daba pequeñas punzadas a su cuerpo. Solo por esa razón dejo de gritar pero aún no cesaba su llanto y seguía en el piso llorando la muerte de su pareja. — ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? Te quería tanto y te quitaron de mis brazos…—

No podía soportarlo, el haber perdido a su pareja fue el detonador de todas esas dudas y sentimientos de angustia que albergaba en corazón, pudiendo gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que se había guardado. Pero era tarde, su amado ya no estaba consigo, había partido al cielo como suelen llamarle. Era nostálgico pensar que al día anterior ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un rico desayuno en familia, conviviendo con sonrisas y algún que otro comentario que causaba una sonrisa radiante por parte del rubio. Ahora ya no vería nunca más esa sonrisa. No volvería a escuchar su voz.

Lo peor de esto era que ese mismo día había recordado la promesa de ir a ver las flores de cerezo en el mismo árbol en donde le había pedido que fuera su esposo, en donde le había jurado amor eterno. Si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido podrían haber estado debajo de ese árbol de cerezo viendo como las flores caían de este, junto a su hijo...que tampoco vería al nacer.

Kise se había ido y con él se llevaba todas las promesas, todos los buenos momentos, todo el amor que le había profesado al azabache. Ya no estaba, lo había dejado solo.

* * *

¿Reviews?

No me odien ;A; que a mi también me dolió escribir esto...pero es lo que hay.

Bueno, espero sus criticas constructivas del fic y también que haya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el próximo /o/ Bye~


End file.
